


your eyes (is so familiar a gleam)

by theseawillneversettle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nostalgic Phlint Tropes, Not Beta Read, but you know what, de-aged Clint, mentions of avengers team - Freeform, not what i set out to write, thats how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseawillneversettle/pseuds/theseawillneversettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is de-aged and this is the adorable aftermath.</p>
<p>(Natasha thinks she's cute, Clint is actually cute, and Phil is unexpectedly calm.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes (is so familiar a gleam)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Nostalgic Phlint Trope Collection (or not-fest) thing! 
> 
> The collection is open and phlint centric, there are no deadlines, no sign up or limit just add a phlint fic that uses any classic phlint trope. [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GBzNxL7160Ez9_XAORVluolnFjfoVWg4hDwY_WArgDA/edit) a steadily growing list of tropes you can use as inspiration or add a few old tropes.
> 
> So go wild, go create, ignore canon and please don't break our boys!

Phil startled awake with a knot in his neck and a small person on his chest.

He waits a few moments before the events of the night before come flooding back. Clint and Tony arguing over a Nordic antique Thor found somewhere in Nebraska, a flash of blinding yellow light and two small boys hiding under the massive workbench.

Young Clint. Right.

There’s a small sigh that stops his upcoming panic attack followed by Clint snuggling into Phil’s chest.

Phil settles in for another nap when he hears a soft rat-at-tat followed by the welcomed sight of Natasha and Bruce. The couple silhouetted by the hallway light spilling into their dark living room.

Phil attempts to sit up and is quickly stopped by a grumbling young Clint. He settles back into the cushions offering up a soft smile and gestures to the couch. There’s a few plush toys from Clint’s special toy chest and the sad remains of their pillow fort littering the loveseat but it’s Natasha. She’s seen and created bigger messes.

Bruce plops down while Natasha starts rebuilding their fort, going into their bedroom for more supplies and turning a judging eye when she notices their severe lack of structural support. Phil watches her tidy up for a few minutes, her company instantly lulling him into a light doze.

He startles at Bruce’s deep snore, the man is clearly exhausted from his search for answers. His presence means someone finally talked some sense into their teammates. Thor probably went off world to speak with his mother, hopefully he’ll find some solution there.

Natasha finally satisfied that Clint will wake up to a proper fortress, settles in next to Bruce.

Even asleep the man immediately gathers her up to his side and lays his head atop of hers. Phil observes them for a few minutes infinitely happy for Natasha.

They’re good together, they’ve only been together a few months but there’s a noticeable difference in both of their demeanors. They’ve settled in at the tower, Natasha half moved into Bruce’s apartment, and the couple even accidentally adopted a cat. There’s a level of permanence to them and Phil is unbelievably proud of Natasha.

There’s movement coming from Clint and Phil can feel those big colorful eyes staring up at him in the darkness.

“Phil?” Clint asks. Phil catches Natasha look up at them, watching them.

“Yes Clint?”

“Who is that?’

“Well that’s Natasha” he gestures towards the couch “and her partner Bruce.”

“Natasha?” Clint asks.

“Yes Natasha, she’s our closest friend and hey. You remember Bruce from yesterday?”

Clint hides his face at Phil’s direct question but still answers with a soft ‘yeah’. Phil hums in response.

They lay there for a few minutes before Phil can feel Clint getting restless.

“Clint? Wanna watch Robin Hood or Pocahontas?”

Clint looks up quickly at that – “do you have Sleeping Beauty? I want to watch it but my ma said we can’t.”

Phil’s throat closes up a bit at that and it takes a few attempts before he gives up and nods. Clint scrambles off of Phil and gives him enough room to stand up and move to Clint’s impressive home theater system - and it is Clint’s they have 4 different remotes and so many wires.

Their film collection is massive and alphabetized, classic films mixed in with action flicks, animated films, romcoms and B-movies. It’s impressive and mostly Clint’s, something of an indulgence for his husband and their quiet evenings.

The night before was spent watching whatever film caught young Clint’s interest. Sleeping Beauty is on the coffee table with the rest of their child appropriate films. An embarrassingly large pile but it’s come in handy for team movie nights.

After a few minutes spent alternating remotes (and almost swearing to the amusement of Clint) they finally get the film going. They settle back into their previous spot though Phil remembers to place a pillow between his neck and the arm rest.

Aurora is finally dancing with her prince when they both turn to glare at Bruce and Natasha’s whispering. Bruce ducks his head in embarrassment while Natasha smiles at Clint. A mischievous glint in her green eyes that has Bruce shaking his head.

“Hey Clint?” Natasha asks.

“Yes?”

“Can I pick the next movie?”

Clint looks up at Phil in a silent question and Phil whispers encouragement in Clint’s ear. A few beats later Clint shyly looks up at Nat and nods. Snuggling closer to Phil and clutching his purple blanket, peeking up at Natasha.

“Thank you Clint” her tone serious as if he’s trusted her with his most prized possession (and he has).

“You’re welcome Nat.” Clint half mumbles into Phil’s chest.

They watch as she moves to their movie cabinet, not finding what she wants she moves to the swamped coffee table and carefully extracts Beauty and the Beast.

Bruce is blushing and hiding when Natasha lifts up the movie case in triumph and exclaims that it’s her favorite movie. Clint’s laughter finally breaking the peaceful quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Phil wakes up to a heavier weight on his chest, right arm filled with pins and needles and Bruce’s curious stare.

“Is that what it looks like when I change?”

Phil takes a moment to process the question when he realizes Bruce is asking about the Hulk – “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Do I-“ Bruce slowly breathes in and out before continuing, “is my transformation that visible? I swear I heard a few bones cracking and his skin looked like it’ll burst at the seams.”

Phil takes a moment and looks at his sleeping husband in horror of what he had to endure.

“Oh no! I don’t think he was in pain! He slept through the transformation and will probably sleep for the rest of the day and eat as much as Thor.” He pauses and looks at Phil, probably comparing his experience to what he just witnessed.

Thankfully Natasha walks in with a cart filled with Clint’s favorite breakfast foods from waffles (and the appropriate syrup) to bacon and crepes. They watch in amusement as the smell of fresh brewed coffee wakes him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Trope page is [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GBzNxL7160Ez9_XAORVluolnFjfoVWg4hDwY_WArgDA/edit)
> 
> tumblr is [here](http://phlintficfest.tumblr.com/)
> 
> So this was unbetad, any corrections are welcome!


End file.
